The Truth
by LaPushWolf
Summary: Jacob struggles to find the right time to finally tell a quickly aging Nessie the truth about their relationship. Written in the same universe as Underneath: Embry/Eden's story.
1. Unspoken

A/N: A reviewer for my story Underneath wrote that she was happy to see Nessie so happy, living a normal life with Jacob in LaPush. Well I started wondering how the heck that happened. So this is Jacob and Nessie's story written in the same universe as Underneath just many yrs earlier. You may see some familiar faces such as little miss Eden :) This will be very short but sweet.

**The Truth**

The truth, when left unspoken, can cause indescribable damage. It not only affects the person left helplessly in the dark, but also the one who is burdened with the secret. Jacob Black willingly carried that burden, knowing that the truth, when spoken too soon, can also hurt. However, that burden was beginning to weigh heavy on his heart as of late. In fact, he could feel it tugging at him this very moment.

Renesmee Cullen padded barefoot down the beach, kicking her toes into the coming waves as she swung her arms out from her sides taking in the fresh evening air. She loved this place, First Beach, especially after a heavy summer rain. She was happy that Jacob had called to invite her to Claire's birthday party, and even more glad that he'd suggested a visit here before he took her home.

She picked up one of the shiny green rocks floating to the surface and flipped it over in her hand. She didn't get to come to LaPush that often, her father wasn't fond of the werewolf population, except for maybe Seth Clearwater, but even he couldn't convince him to let her spend more than a couple of stolen hours on the reservation. Today had been a special occasion, and she intended on enjoying every last second of it.

She raised her hand and flung the rock as hard as she could into the ocean, watching it skip along the surface. She turned around to see if Jacob was still behind her, even though she knew he would be. He smiled, sweetly, at her, sticking his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Its so beautiful here, Jacob." She told him.

He nodded, coming to stand beside her as she gazed out at the ocean. "Thank you." She whispered, touching his arm. "Thank you for bringing me here today."

The words were unnecessary because Jacob felt everything he needed to know with the touch of her hand. Nessie had the special ability to show people visions and feelings through her touch, and she wanted Jacob to understand the extent of the gratitude she felt at the moment.

"You are always welcome here, Nessie." He touched her arm, his own thank you for sharing her gift with him. "I wish you could come more often."

"So do I." She whispered. "I love LaPush."

Jacob exhaled a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He couldn't help it though. He felt a gush of relief every time Nessie expressed her love for his home, his people and his way of life. "I'm glad." He said.

She turned to him, smiling. The tug Jacob felt in his heart grew stronger, more pronounced. She looked beautiful tonight, not that she didn't always look that way, but it was something about the smile she gave him. He loved seeing her happy. He watched her as she continued down the beach, her sandals strung over one of her fingers, swinging freely at her side. Her long, bronze hair looked darker in the setting sun, blowing across her delicate shoulders. Jacob still couldn't believe how fast she was growing, three inches in the past six months alone. Wasn't it just yesterday he'd brought her here for the first time, a field trip to teach her about oceanic life for the report Edward insist that she write? Now, here she was, almost eighteen by Carlisle's best prediction, looking like a grown woman wandering the beach.

She glanced back over her shoulder, the sign that she wanted him to follow, so he did. He walked slowly behind her, satisfied just to watch her have fun. She finally came upon an old drift wood pile and jumped up to balance her away across it. Once at the end of the log she spun around to find Jacob coming up behind her.

"Jake." She said pretending to loose her balance, but quickly rectifying it. "There was a wolf in the woods near my house two nights ago. I heard it howl several times. Was it you?"

Jacob pretended to think, but he knew it was him, because he patrolled around her house every night. He also made a point to howl knowing she would hear it and know he was near by. "Yes." He said finally. "It was me."

She grinned, teeth bared. "I knew it must be you."

There was something else she wanted to say, he could see the thought forming on her lips, and so he waited patiently for her to continue. She hopped down off the log and tilted her head to the side. "If you were so close," she said. " Why didn't you visit?"

He bit his tongue. His natural instinct always led him to tell Nessie the truth, about everything. However, he didn't want her to know that Edward had forbidden visits to her house since she passed the milestone signifying her passage to womanhood. As much as he didn't agree with Edward, because he knew such a precaution wasn't necessary, he didn't want Nessie to be upset with her father. "I was patrolling." He told her instead. "Sam wouldn't have appreciated me skipping out to stop for a visit."

Nessie scrunched up her nose. "I think Sam would have understood." Her smile turned slightly down at the edges. "I haven't seen you in so long, Jacob."

Jacob's fingers clenched inside the pockets of his jeans. He agreed, five weeks was way too long without seeing his imprint. "I know, Renesmee." He sighed. "I missed you too."

She looked out across the ocean again at the sun turning a bright array of yellow and orange. She thought, maybe, it was the most depressing thing she'd ever seen, because she knew the setting of the sun meant it was time to go home. Jacob stepped forward, taking her hand in his, squeezing it gently. She looked at him, and no words were needed. This time it wasn't her special ability that gave away her disappointment, but her eyes. "I want to come back here." She said just as much to the ocean as she did Jacob. "I really do love this place." She leaned lazily against his arm, sighing. "Promise me, you'll bring me back one day." She looked at him, her bright brown eyes glowing in the light of the setting sun. He'd never felt his resolve so weak, or the truth so vulnerable on his lips.

"I will bring you back here." He told her, and he'd never meant anything so much in his life. "I promise."

She nodded, satisfied. They walked back up the beach hand in hand, just like old friends. Jacob held the door open for her as she slid into the passenger seat of his car. She slipped her shoes back on, taking one last long look back down the path that led to the ocean.

Once in the car, Jacob hesitated. He waited until she turned to him signifying she was ready. As soon as he turned the ignition she started tuning the radio until she found the one and only classic rock station. She propped her arm up in the open window, letting the wind blow freely through her hair.

Jacob took his time driving her home even though he knew he was cutting it close on his allotted time with her. He was doing it just as much for her as he was for himself. She just looked so content.

"Jake." She said his name without turning.

"Yes, Nessie?"

She leaned back in the seat looking over at him with an innocent smile. "Could you tell me, again, the story about how I got my nickname?" She asked.

Jacob laughed, pleased. "Again?" He teased.

The innocent smile grew wider. "It's my favorite." She admitted. "And you tell it so much better than anyone else."

"Well, of course." He chuckled. "Naturally."

She threw a playful punch in his direction and turned completely around in her seat, as much as her seat belt would allow. "Tell me, again, please?"

He laughed, biting his lip. The truth, he knew, would come so naturally with this story if he would let it. He wondered, sometimes, that maybe Nessie knew he was leaving part of the story out and that is why she always asked to hear it again, because she knew it wasn't finished.

"Well, it all started on the day you were born." He began and she let out a tiny squeak of excitement. "As you know, your birth was a miracle in it self and left your poor mom in quiet a state of distress."

Nessie frowned at this part, like she always did. Nessie adored her mom, and she hated knowing she'd caused her mother so much pain. "Mom says I was worth it." She added, just to make herself feel better.

"I know." Jacob smiled. "You were."

Nessie blushed, catching the edge of her lip between her teeth. "Continue." She urged.

"Well, your dad handed you straight to me because your mom was so ill. He had no choice but to turn her into a Vampire after that. Of course, that meant, someone had to take care of you while she recovered."

Again, like every time he'd ever told Nessie her story, he skipped over the most important detail of it all: the truth. He never told Nessie how seeing her face for the first time, red and crying, had changed his life forever. He never once, uttered the word imprint in her presence, let alone the fact that it happened to him that very day.

Nessie was already smiling because this was her favorite part of the story. "I never left your side." Jacob went on. "Not even for a second. I let your aunt Rosalie hold you only when I needed to sleep. I didn't trust anyone else enough to take care of you."

Again, she blushed. "Then one morning it was just you and I sitting in the kitchen. Rosalie was hunting, your dad was with your mom and everyone else left us alone. You started crying, or wailing would be a better word for it and no matter what I did you wouldn't stop."

Jacob threw Nessie a smile. "You were difficult, even then."

Nessie laughed into her hand hoping Jacob didn't notice the way her cheeks flushed, because she could feel them burning. "What then?"

"I kept saying your name over and over again while I tried to console you, but it didn't work. I was at my wits end, panicking to the extreme. I was about to go running out of the house screaming for Rosalie to come home, but then I looked at you, ready to plead with you one last time."

Jacob pulled up at a stop sign at the edge of Forks and he stopped long enough to look at her. "Nessie, I said begging you. Please, show me what you need." He smiled, remembering the moment exactly. "And you did. You lifted your hand to my cheek and I saw a image flash of me playing with your favorite toy."

Nessie interrupted him, like always. "I still find it hard to believe that I would throw such a fit over wanting you to play peek-a-boo with a stuffed bear."

"You did." He assured her. "But, I started calling you Nessie every time you cried and it always seemed, to me, to make you feel better."

"And the name stuck." She finished for him.

"To your mother's complete disappointment." He added wryly.

"Yeah." She laughed. "But I still don't get why you cared so much. Why did you stay to take care of me?"

Jacob gritted his teeth, the truth failing him again. "Your mom was my best friend."

"And now you're mine." She blurted out, but quickly caught her words, turning toward the window, embarrassed. She hadn't meant to say that part out loud.

"Ness." He said catching the edge of her arm. "You're my best friend too."

She didn't dare look at him. "Jacob." She sighed. "You don't have to say that. You have your wolf pack, your brothers, I know how close you are with them."

He gripped her arm making himself focus on the road while he spoke. "We are close, but you, Nessie, are my _best_ friend."

"We barely see each other." She whispered to the window trying to justify how stupid her assumption had been.

"That is just circumstance." He explained.

She turned to him then, tucking her hair behind her ear. He looked her in the eye making sure she noted the seriousness of his tone. "I'd visit you every day, if I could."

She smiled despite herself. "I wish you could."

He took a breath, held it in and nodded. He would have a talk with Edward. Nessie would never have to wait five weeks, ever again. He would make sure of it. "I will make a better effort." He promised and because of the smile that spread across her face he knew he would follow through.

Nessie was back to her cheerful mood when they arrived back at the Cullen's household only minutes before her curfew. Edward was standing on the porch, arms crossed, waiting. Jacob knew he would be reading every thought he had, and he hoped he would. He sat there remembering the look on Nessie's face as she walked happily down the beach, and the words she'd spoken about her desire to return. Edward's frown grew and Jacob was now positive he was listening.

Jacob leaned forward looking out the window as Nessie waved goodbye and ran into the house. He looked at Edward waiting for a response. He stood like a stone statue, staring at Jacob until finally he sighed. "Fine." He whispered under his breath. "You can visit. Once a week."

"LaPush." Jacob whispered back.

"Not yet." And with that Edward turned and walked into the house. Jacob was disappointed, more for Nessie than anything, but once a week was better than the current arrangement. Maybe, just maybe, spending more time around Edward would allow him to realize that his intentions were pure with Nessie, and eventually he would let him take her to LaPush anytime she wanted.

He sighed, backing out of the driveway. He tried to remind himself that today had been a success. He'd spent the entire day with Nessie, even if half of it was celebrating Claire's ninth birthday, and he'd managed to get her back home safely without breaking curfew. It was a start, a small step among thousands. No matter how much he tried to convince himself Jacob knew he was a long way from the truth.


	2. Revealed

A/N: This chapter will, make Chapter 8 of Underneath, more enjoyable.

**The Truth**

There was a chill in the air, but Nessie didn't feel it, only sensed that it was there. She mechanically lifted her light sweater up her shoulders in response, because it is what Jacob would have told her to do if he were here. Except, he wasn't. She leaned against the side post holding up the long strand of porch that wraps around her cottage home deep in the forest. It was barely past day break, her family still thought she was asleep up stairs, but she'd been up for hours. She'd heard a howl this morning through the open crack in her window while the darkness continued to gloom through the wooded forest. Normally, a howl would have sent her drifting off to sleep, because it meant Jacob was not only close by, but also he was safe, as well. The howl that had awoken her from her sleep wasn't comforting, in fact, it scared her.

She'd sent Jacob a message in every way she knew how, begging him to contact her as soon as he received it, but that had been hours ago. An empty pit formed in the bottom of her stomach, as a roll of nausea welled up inside her. She looked back into the open doorway of her house, listening intently to sounds of her father playing music upstairs and the soft even breaths of her mother. Her mother, she thought with a smile, must be protecting her thoughts, because if her father was paying any attention at all he'd been down here already, scowling at her.

She knew though, even with her mother's help, that it would be difficult to escape without notice, because, after all, Edward still had vampire hearing. Nessie gritted her teeth, knowing what she had to do. She turned on her heel and walked into the house stopping at the edge of the stairs. "Going to Grandpa's." She lied, hoping that her mother didn't decide now to drop her defense.

"Okay, sweet heart." Edward yelled back, and Nessie felt utterly guilty.

She tiptoed off the porch, realizing for the first time that Jacob Black, obviously, meant more to her than her moral standards. However, that didn't exactly come as a surprise because Jacob meant more to her than a lot of things. She walked with a mission, by passing the main house, and going straight to the garage. She slid almost silently through a cracked door at the side entrance only to run face first into Emmett. Her nose slammed soundlessly against his broad chest just as he caught her shoulders. "Woah." He laughed, pulling her away from him. "Where are you sneaking off to this early?"

Nessie knew, almost immediately, that any lie she told would be useless against her Uncle. "I'm going to find Jacob." She said as low as possible, combing the garage for anyone else.

A crooked grin developed across Emmett's lips as he leaned back to prop his elbow up against the side of his jeep. "Edward knows about his?" He inquired, a little too amused.

"Depends on what answer will keep your mouth shut about it." Nessie smiled, innocently.

Emmett boomed out a round of laughter. "Want to borrow my Jeep?" He offered.

"No, thank you." She nodded, scooting past him. "I'm going to take my motorcycle."

Emmett chuckled. "Of course, you are."

Nessie pulled her shiny black helmet from the spoke on the wall and patted off the dust that had accumulated on the top in the past months. She turned to look back at Emmett as she pulled the helmet over her head. "Are you going to offer me a key?" She asked.

Emmett shrugged. "I thought you might have already acquired one. I mean it's not like you planned on running into me."

He was right, she'd planned on hot wiring one of their cars, a trick Jacob taught her years ago. However, since Emmett was here, she didn't see the necessity of it any longer. Especially, since Nessie knew, Emmett had a key to every vehicle in this garage. "Uncle Emmett." Nessie said sweetly, only to be greeted with more laughter.

"Uncle Emmett, is it now?" He grinned.

Nessie sighed, frustrated. "Please." She begged. "Don't make this hard on me."

Emmett walked closer, evaluating her. He leaned down and peered through the tiny opening into his niece's big, brown eyes. "Is he worth it?" He asked her.

"Yes." No hesitation needed. "I need to find him."

Emmett nodded, pulling a ring of keys from his pocket. "Make it worth it." He half laughed as he placed the key in Nessie's open hand.

She pulled the sweater from her shoulders and threw it on top of Rose's new G6 sitting to her left. "All you know is I just went out for a drive." She told him, starting the roaring engine.

"Like Edward will believe that, especially from me." He laughed moving back out of her way. Nessie turned the bike around in the garage as she waited for the doors to rise open. They clung loudly into place, and she could feel her heart begin to race, not out of defiance but from the prospect of going to LaPush in search of Jacob.

She gave Emmett a short wave before applying the gas and zooming out of the garage. She wasted no time putting space between her and Forks, because she knew, it would only take minutes for Edward to catch her if he wanted. The boundary line was her goal, and even though she knew Edward could now cross it without retaliation, she knew he wouldn't unless it was absolutely necessary.

Once on the right side of the boundary line, her determination turned to fear as the agonized howl replayed over and over again in her thoughts. She couldn't help but imagine the possibilities, thousands of horrible, unspeakable things that could have happened to Jacob and suddenly she found herself livid that she hadn't acted sooner. What if she was too late? What if Jacob had needed her help and now he was out of her reach, gone forever? Her panic turned to speed beneath the coaxing of acceleration.

-0-

Jacob was frustrated. In the dim light of his garage he couldn't see well enough to reach the broken line inside Embry's old truck and kept scraping his knuckles across random sharp edges. He cursed, again, pulling his bloody hand away from the engine. "Damn it, Embry." Jake hissed, turning around to his friend.

Embry shrugged, wiping the blood on his knuckles off with a damp rag. "I told you it was impossible without taking the whole thing out."

"Do you know how much time that will take?" Jacob asked, acidly.

Embry looked up, rolling his eyes. "No, Jake. I just thought I would bring it over, let you give it a try just so I could watch you suffer." Embry threw the rag at his face, but Jacob caught it. "It will take days probably. Which is why I hoped it would only be a last resort."

Jacob dabbed his hands with the rag, wincing. "You should have known better than to let Quil borrow your truck." Jacob growled.

"Normally, I would have." Embry sighed. "But he wanted to take Claire and Eden to the store for ice cream and I totally caved."

Jacob snorted. "You're worse than Quil."

Embry nodded. "Who am I to deny two little girls ice cream? I can't, especially when he asks me with them standing there with their lips stuck out in fear I might say no."

Jacobs shook his head turning back to the truck. "Well, you and your bleeding heart can have fun this weekend."

Embry jumped up to his feet coming around to Jacob's side. "Wait. What? You're not going to help me?"

Jacob smiled, trying to look sorry, but he couldn't manage it. "I have plans with Nessie this weekend. I only get once a week and I'm taking her to Port Angeles Saturday."

Embry scoffed, clearly annoyed. "Imprints." He grumbled, running a hand threw his newly clipped hair. "I can't take this out by myself."

"Make your brother help, it is his fault, after all." Jacob suggested. "I mean if he plans on going into business with us someday, he needs to up his skill level."

Embry rolled his eyes. "You know, my brother, will only get in the way."

"In the way of what?" A voice asked behind them, but Quil was already walking in examining their bruising hands. "Oh. Yeah. That."

"Yes." Embry growled. "That. And now Jacob is too busy to help me take this thing apart."

Quil grimaced and turned to Embry. "I'll help. Promise."

Jacob gave them both a hefty pat on the back. "Settled then." He smiled, backing away from the truck. "It will be good brother bonding time for the two of you."

"Stop saying that." Embry crossed his arms over his chest, still grumpy about his truck.

"Yeah." Quil quickly agreed. "Its still two weeks until we find out for sure, and I don't want to get my hopes up."

Embry rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't want to do that and be all disappointed that I'm not genetically linked to you. That would be devastating."

Jacob tried to hold back his laugh, but couldn't when Quil finally interpreted the sarcasm in Embry's voice. His eyes narrowed at Embry. "And you wonder why you don't imprint." Quil said through gritted teeth.

Jacob just laughed as the boys began their usual bickering, which consisted of Embry claiming he didn't want an imprint because the burden of Quil as a brother would be enough. Quil began faking how upset he was when Jacob first heard it; the low hum of an engine, and the crunch of fresh tires against worn asphalt. He whipped around leaving his two best friends behind as he ran outside into the driveway.

His heart pounded despite his brain assuring him that it couldn't be true. No, he told himself, they would never let her drive to LaPush alone. He'd almost convinced himself when he heard the engine rev and a black blur appear at the corner of the trees outlining the road to his driveway. He dropped the rag in his hand, breathless and scared. What reason would Nessie have to come here alone, and without notice? Jacob ran to her, frightened to find out her reasoning but eager to comfort her.

Nessie pulled to a screeching stop and slung the motorcycle to the ground. Jacob was there within seconds and grabbed a trembling Nessie into his arms. He pulled the helmet from her face, dissecting each distinct emotion in her eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked, already taking note of her current state, checking her body for any sign of harm.

"You're alive." She managed to squeak before burying her face against his shoulder.

Jacob was confused, but he hugged her in return. "Yes, Nessie." He assured her. "I'm alive."

Nessie broke at his words, releasing the fear she'd been holding inside along with her relief. Embry and Quil emerged from the garage, and stood back watching curiously. Jacob turned to them, revealing his concern. The boys approached them immediately. "Nessie." Jacob encouraged her face up to his. "Why wouldn't I be alive?"

Embry and Quil stood at his shoulder now, listening. "Because." She whispered against his shirt. "I heard your howl, in the woods this morning, it sounded as if you were dying."

Ness clung to him desperately, reliving it again in her mind, but Jacob could feel his own body go rigid beneath her touch. Before he could respond, both Embry and Quil burst into laughter. Nessie flipped around on them, anger pulsing through the glare she threw at them. "Sorry." Embry managed to heave out between laughs, but Jacob was already leading her away from them.

"Oh, come on." Quil begged. "We promise, we won't laugh, anymore!"

Jacob glared at them over his shoulder, taking Nessie into the garage. He slammed the door shut behind them so they would get the point. Her eyes were huge when she finally turned to see Jacob's face. The expression was new, something she'd never seen before as if what she said had embarrassed him. She apologized immediately. "I'm so sorry, Jacob."

"No." He quickly cut her off. "I'm sorry. I thought I was out of range. I didn't mean for you to hear that, to make you worry about me."

"But it was you." She clarified.

Jacob nodded, once. His eyes grazed the floor and he could still hear the faint laughter outside. "Its not funny." Nessie hissed, her eyes scowling at the closed door.

"No. It isn't." Jacob agreed.

Nessie tried to straighten herself up, brush the hair out of her face. "Tell me." She said, looking him in the eye. "Explain to me why they think differently."

Jacob clenched his teeth because he knew Nessie would want an explanation. "I don't know how to explain it, Ness." And how could he, explain it, without telling Nessie not just the truth about this, but about everything. He'd been patrolling for hours this morning, making laps between LaPush and the Cullen's residence. Embry laughed at his lack of control, but it was no use fighting what he wanted and needed so desperately: to be close to his imprint. That desperation he felt had been steadily intensifying the more time he spent with her. Now that he was able to have a full day with her, once a week, the other days without her became almost unbearable to him.

So, to indulge himself and keep his sanity, he made sure to make several trips by her house every night. Last night, however, that hadn't been enough. He'd been so close to breaking the rules, an impromptu visit that would have surely ended with even more rules to follow, but Embry's quick thinking had saved him.

Sam arrived, making his connection, just as Jacob's will broke. He felt the power of the Alpha's command, and the pain of realizing he would not be seeing Nessie over took him to the point that the agonized howl had escaped him without recollection.

Nessie continued to look at him, waiting for him to gather his thoughts. "Should I go ask Embry?" She dared, eyeing the door.

Jacob's hand fell solid against the metal frame, a pointed answer. "No." He barked. "Give me a minute."

He needed time. Everything was happening so quickly, and it wasn't even that Nessie showed up today, it was everything. In less than a year, Nessie will have reached her maximum growth making her an adult. Jacob didn't know how he felt about that yet, or even how he felt about her being a teenager. Too quick, he repeated to himself, he needed more time, always more time.

"Jake." Nessie whispered, pulling his eyes up. "Whatever it is, I just want to know."

She wanted to know it all, the things that Jacob couldn't explain yet. "I missed you, Ness." He told her, because it was as close to the truth as he could manage. "I was upset that I was so close to you, and yet, I couldn't see you."

"Oh." Her lips formed the words, but her voice failed.

Jacob tried to smile, but he was too filled with regret to do it right. This time it was him who waited on an answer. Nessie fiddled with the thin strap of her tank top, contemplating his words. Jacob missed her, but that wasn't new, he always told her that. Except this time it was different, it was greater than just that. She'd heard the howl, the pain in the tenor as it rose and fell in the air. He missed her so badly that it hurt him. It hurt him the same way it hurt her.

This time it was Nessie's turn to look embarrassed. Jacob bent down, cupping her face in his hands. "Say something." He begged.

Her eyes closed, her humanity flaring her cheeks as she cupped her palms over his hands. She showed him then, her pain when she heard him. The anxiety that over whelmed her, that sent her fleeing outside in order to hear the sound more clearly, make a distinction of direction so she would know which way to run to find him. She pulled away, her emotions beginning to pour to freely into him, risking her most inner desires to him.

She looked at him then, vulnerable in a way she'd never let him see before. Jacob sighed, knowing the days of keeping Nessie in the dark were numbered and few. He pulled her to him, hugging her tighter than he ever had. "I'm coming to visit you, every day." He promised her and he felt her relief through the palm she placed on his chest.

-0-

Jacob sat on the couch at Sam's house, bent over with his head between his knees as if he was about to be sick. His hands covered his ears as he tried to block out the array of voices clogging the room. Under normal circumstances he could handle his entire family in one room, voices coming at him in every direction but today was different. Today, he was the center of discussion and he couldn't find the answers to anything they asked him. Sam finally noticed him and hushed the crowd sending half of them scooting out the front door. When Jacob finally looked up it was only Embry and Sam sitting across from him waiting patiently.

"Thanks." He whispered.

Embry joined him on the couch, but made no move to force information from him. Instead, he only smiled, knowing Jacob would eventually have to confess. "Its not funny." Jacob growled.

The smile spread as Embry faced him. "Oh. I beg to differ."

"Embry." Sam warned, but he was also smiling.

Jacob rubbed his hands over his face, grumbling to himself. "Okay, so I may have over reacted, but Edward was being unreasonable. It wasn't _my _idea that Nessie sneak off to see me and he should see that as a sign that she needs to spend more time with me."

Sam chuckled to himself. "You know you should have taken Nessie to Bella, right?"

"Hind sight doesn't help much." Jacob sighed.

"I don't see the problem." Embry voiced up. "Yes, you threw a hissy fit for all the Cullen family to see in the middle of their house, but, in the end, you accomplished your goal. You can see Nessie any day you want now."

"Under their supervision." Jacob reminded. "And by supervision I mean Edward sits there staring at me just waiting for the wrong kind of thought to cross my mind."

"Then just tell her." Embry encouraged. "You know, once Nessie knows the truth she'll make them let her come here and you know Edward won't deny her, especially if she squeezes a few tears out."

"You don't understand." Jacob mumbled. "It's more complicated than that."

"She's not ready, and neither is Jacob." Comes a voice from the kitchen. It's Quil, of course, with a sandwich in his hand. He takes a giant bite before motioning to Jacob. "Am I right?"

Jacob only nodded his agreement. "It's hard." He said finally, trying to find the right words to explain his feelings. "Nessie is growing so fast. As soon as I adjust to her new age level, she's already grown another foot. I mean, one minute she is dancing in her room teaching me the words to all her favorite songs and the next day she starts her period and I'm officially band from the house."

"You should be happy." Embry laughed. "You get to fast forward through the bad years, and go straight to being happy in love."

"Bad years?" Quil scowled. "There are no bad years."

"Tell that to your dick." Embry rolled his eyes and turned back to Jacob. "Nessie will be an adult within the next year. It's time to tell her Jacob. I know that it is hard for you to see that, but I can see how she looks at you and if you don't tell her soon, your silence is going to break her heart."

Jacob looked to Quil, but he only shrugged. "Claire still loves Barbie dolls more than me." He laughed. "I can't help you with this."

Jacob cursed into the palm of his hands before blowing out a restless breath. "Okay. I will tell her."

"Soon?" Sam asked.

"Soon." Jacob assured him.

The room went suddenly quiet when the front door opened to reveal Emily with the kids. Eden ran in first, her long hair flying in the wind behind her. She was headed straight for the stairs before turning to realize there was company present. She stopped immediately, her eyes lighting up. "Hi!" She screamed, waving her hand.

She entered the room jumping straight into Sam's arms. He caught her mid flight and pulled her securely into his lap. "Where have you been?" He asked, looking up at Emily holding a wiggling Tate in her arms.

"Errands." She sighed. "We've been to Forks and back."

She walked over and kissed Sam on the cheek before tapping her daughter on the shoulder. "Eden." She whispered. "Isn't there something you want to tell Embry?"

Eden looked up and smiled shyly. "Thanks for the ice cream." She blushed.

Jacob eyed Embry. "You bought her _more_ ice cream?" He asked.

Embry attempted to shrug it off. "I ran into them and she looked hungry."

Quil laughed, stuffing the rest of his sandwich in his mouth. "No, she knew you would cave."

Eden giggled, throwing Quil a quick smile. "And she would be right." Embry added, standing up to rustle Eden's hair.

Eden screamed in delight and retreated into Sam's arms. "No." She squealed. "Don't tickle me!"

Sam rolled his eyes and released his grip on her so Embry could steal her out of his arms. He picked her up, flipped her upside down and proceeded to tickle her just like she wanted. "Did you trick me into buying you ice cream?" He asked between his own laughter.

"Yes!" She admitted, giggling hysterically.

He flipped her over cradling her in his arms. He pretended to be upset, sticking his lip out into a pout. She only continued to giggle and he tickled her again. "See when I buy you anything again." He teased.

Jacob rolled his eyes, standing to leave. He loves his family, but he needed time alone to think things over. He squeezed by Embry, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "There is no such thing as a bad year with them." He told him patting him on the back.

Embry looked down at Eden, squirming in his arms. "I wouldn't know." He whispered back, and quickly sat Eden on the ground. He bent down to look into her tiny vibrant eyes. " Okay, I forgive you." He said. "Just don't tell Claire about it, because she might get jealous."

Eden nodded quickly, and threw her arms around his neck. "Thanks." She squealed again. "Strawberry is my favorite."

"I know." Embry sighed.

Eden ran off upstairs, and Emily followed behind her. Jacob could hear Quil laughing from the couch. "Someone is jealous." He said. "But it's not Claire."

"Shut up." Embry growled turning away so no one could see the expression on his face. Jacob didn't have to see it to know it was there. He could hear the disappointment in Embry's voice every time Eden walked in a room. The imprint that never happened.

Jacob waved to the room and opened the door. He held it, giving Embry the opportunity to escape. He silently accepted and slipped out the door with Jacob close behind him.

-0-

Nessie pushed her food around in her plate, but it was already cold. She looked up at the familiar faces surrounding the table, her family, who ate with her every night even though she's the only one with a plate of food in front of her. Everyone was talking, except her but she knew her father was listening to the silent conversation in the room.

_You were too hard on Jacob, Dad. _She let the thought fill her head until Edward finally looked up. _What happened today was my fault, I snuck off without telling you. Jacob had nothing to do it with it._

Edward glanced at her, just quick enough to let her know that he doubted that.

_It's true. _She thought angrily.

Edward sighed, and pushed his seat back to step up from the table. "Nessie?" He asked, pointing toward the living room. "A moment?"

"Sure." She answered, smiling.

The entire table fell silent, because their calm exteriors were shallow at best. Edward exited the room with Nessie at his side. "Take a walk with me." He whispered, motioning toward the door. He held it open for her, and she walked through.

They headed down a path connecting the main house with their cottage home, but Edward veered them off onto a less traveled route that Nessie knew made a giant circle around the entire property. Once they were well enough away from prying ears, Edward was the first to speak. "I apologize for my over reaction." He said, taking his daughter's hand in his. "It was my mistake, sweetheart. I had hoped that I made up for it."

"I'm glad that Jacob is allowed to visit me every day now." She told him. "But I still can't go to LaPush."

"Not yet."

She pulled her hand away, scowling. "Do you not trust me? Or Jacob?"

Edward continued to walk, considering his thoughts. "I trust you both." He said finally.

"Then what is it?" She pressured. "Because I love LaPush, and I have friends there."

Edward stopped, turning to face her. "It is because you love it, that I want you to wait."

Her eyes knotted together, and she could feel her temper rising to the surface. "That is ridiculous."

"To you, yes, because you are the one getting deprived of what you want. To me, it sounds completely reasonable." Her teeth ground together and Edward knew he only had seconds to finish his train of thought. "Nessie, please, listen to me. Your mother and I, we don't mean to make you unhappy with our choices, but we know we only have a certain amount of time with you. Due to your special circumstances, that time is limited and we just want to cherish your childhood moments before their gone."

"I'm not a child." She insisted.

"We know." He sighed. "We've been slow letting you go. I am used to living through decades, Nessie, so you can imagine how quickly six years can pass for someone like me, and the rest of your family."

"I understand that." She assured him. "But just because I go visit LaPush doesn't mean I'm going to stay there forever."

Edward released a huff of air as he turned away from her, again, doubting her words. "Father?" She asked touching the back of his shoulder, but he didn't turn.

"You are the only daughter I will ever have, Renesmee." The pain of letting her go was thick in his tone, but he knew his time for stalling was gone.

"I know." Nessie told him. "And I love you, and I don't know why you're acting as if that is going to change."

Edward reached back for her hand, noting the warmth of his daughter's touch. She reminded him so much of Bella, passionate and fiery, except this time, with this woman that he adored so greatly, he knew he didn't stand a chance against Jacob Black.

"You can go." He whispered. "Whenever you want, you can let Jacob know I said that."

Her eyes widened as she sucked in a breath of air. "Really?"

Edward stepped forward, brushing his thumb across Nessie's flushed cheeks and smiled. "Tell Jacob, that I said it's time." His hand dropped away as she smiled.

"You're serious!" She squealed, and flung herself into her father's arms. "Thank you!"

He hugged her, tighter than he knew he should, but he was loosing his grip on control. That's when he heard her, his strength and encouragement, padding down the path behind them. He turned, Nessie still tight in his arm and opened the other one for his wife. Bella knew what had happened without asking, because she could see it clearly on Edward's face. She crossed the small space between them and joined in their goodbye.


End file.
